I Would Walk a Thousand Miles
by KumikoMoonlight
Summary: '"Forget it, OK!" Chikorita cried. Bulbasaur looked up seeing Chikoritas hurt expression...' Relationships can be complicated, especially when one of the two involved is captured by a trainer and the other is forced to rescue her facing dilemmas and pain


**A/N: Hi, peoplez~! I'm not really a Pokémon fan but I've had this idea for quite a long time so I got it off my chest and just wrote it ^_^ Enjoy~ (please ignore any grammar errors, I rushed this a little)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, do you think I would sitting behind a computer writing random stories and random stuff? O_O …yes**

**But I still don't own Pokémon xP**

**Review? Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Hate You…<strong>

Bulbasaur inspected himself in the mirror carefully. He and his best friend, Chikorita had planned to go on a date together 'just as friends' that afternoon, and even though this wasn't supposed to be 'romantic' Bulbasaur wanted to look his best for her.

Straightening one of his vines he turned and sprinted out of the room. He was greeted by a surprised as he left his cottage.

"Hey Bulb!" Cried a nearby voice.

Bulbasaur spun around just in time to avoid a Pokémon flying out of nowhere towards him. Landing in the dirt he looked up to see a duck like Pokémon standing up and brushing dust carelessly off.

"Hey, Farfetch'd," Bulbasaur said unenthusiastically. Why now, out of all times did this idiot have to approach him?

Farfetch'd pounced upon Bulbasaur, swinging a wing around his neck.

"Hey, Bulb," Farfetch'd demanded, "where you going dressed all fancy and clean…ish?" he added after surveying the dusty Bulbasaur.

Rolling his eyes Bulbasaur pushed the duck's arm off his shoulder.

"I don't know, why do you always carry that stupid leek?" Bulbasaur said avoiding the question. He didn't want blabbermouth Farfetch'd spreading rumors that he and Chikorita were together. Farfetch'd frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully before smiling.

"Hah, touché," He had swung a wing on Bulbasaur's shoulder again, "But seriously, though, man, you need a ride somewhere? I'll take you there, wouldn't wanna get dusty again, meeting your girlfriend and all,"

Bulbasaur cried out in rage and surprise, rounding on Farfetch'd who let go Bulbasaur, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Chikorita isn't my girlfriend, you idiot!" he said furiously.

"Chikorita? You mean that really cute girl who lives near you? Dang, I thought it was gonna be that hot girl Vulpix. Well better than that emo kid, Gloom huh?

Bulbasaur felt himself go red, "What the hell, dude, you don't talk about that kind of stuff!"

Farfetch'd nearly feel back down in the dirt from laughing.

"I'm just kidding, man, don't worry I did my homework, I know where you two are meeting so I'll just take you there now, flying will be faster, wouldn't want you to be late 'cuz of me now, huh?"

"YOU WERE STALKING ME?"

"Yep, now come on,"

Not giving Bulbasaur a chance to make a choice, Farfetch'd grabbed Bulbasaur's front arm and took flight, ignoring Bulbasaur's threats and demands to be put down.

"LET GO NOW, YOU PSYCHOTIC DUCK! I'LL POISON YOU AND-"

**~(P)~**

Chikorita sat down nervously on the park bench looking left and right for signs of her friend. She had come early, she didn't like being the late one in meetings, it was simply awkward. She straightened her leaf and looked down at her paws hoping Bulbasaur wasn't going to be late, yet hoping at the same time that he would take his time so that he wouldn't see how nervous she was.

"Hey Chikorita!" Came a cheerful voice nearby.

Looking up, Chikorita spotted a fox like Pokémon walking towards her. She grinned.

"Hi, Vulpix," she said as Vulpix joined her on the bench. Chikorita felt her heart sink at the sight of her. She did love Vulpix a lot as friend but it was hard being the best friend of someone who was simply better than her in every way.

When they had first started school, the two had met and bonded. But Vulpix had just seemed… better, smarter and eventually prettier than her, proof of that was the fact a large amount of boys just seemed to be attracted to her. She was jealous.

But she still loved her as a friend.

"So when's this boy coming?" Vulpix giggled, "Also, who is he?"

"What?" Chikorita screamed in surprise.

"Don't play dumb, you wouldn't sit here all alone for nothing. Who's the lucky guy? Who did this cute little Pokémon attract?"

"W-We're just hanging out as friends! It's nothing special!"

"Weeeeell?"

Chikorita sighed, "Bulbasaur…"

Chikorita jumped as she heard a squeal of delight issue from her friend.

"Oh my god! You mean that really hot guy in our class?"

Chikorita's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't talk about that kind of stuff, Vulpix!"

"Ah, sorry Chikorita," Vulpix giggled, "You two will make such an awesome pair,"

"We're just friends, Vulpix!"

"Whatever you say, my cute little friend,".

Chikorita shook her head, smiling and looked back down at her paws, waiting for Bulbasaur. If he was on time he would be walking up to her in five minutes. For some reason she wished the time would just slow down.

"Though we ARE 17*, we should get a boyfriend soon…" Vulpix said slowly.

"You're the one to talk," Chikorita muttered, grinning.

"Well, mum and dad said I could get a boyfriend ever since I was 14, but I wanna get one after I evolve,"

"And when's that?"

"Next year, when I'm 18, my parents are gonna give me a Fire Stone for my birthday," Vulpix examined one of her six tails.

"Then I'll finally have 9 tails," She smiled looking dreamy.

This wasn't helping with the butterflies in Chikorita's stomach. Examining her watch she looked up, expecting to see Bulbasaur walking towards her. Her heart sank when she saw no sign of him. He was late, he was late on her first ever date.

She looked down at her paws, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

**~(P)~**

"-AND THEN PLUCK OFF ALL YOUR FEATHERS AND TAKE AWAY YOUR PRECIOUS LEEK!" Bulbasaur gasped for breath as he finished threatening Farfetch'd. They had been flying for 10 minutes, in which Bulbasaur had been cursing and throwing random threats at him.

"Ah, never gets old, you threatening me," Farfetch'd said teasingly, "Don't WORRY, man, we won't be late. At the speed we're flying, we'll get there by 3 pm sharp, the time you guys set to meet,"

"I won't ask how you know that…" Bulbasaur muttered.

"Oh no…" Farfetch'd muttered, suddenly serious. He had stopped flying abruptly and was looking behind him. Following his example Bulbasaur turned his head. His eyes widened in shock, realizing what had made Farfetch'd stop. A Pokémon trainer.

Both he and Farfetch'd were on full health so they were fine for now, so long as Farfetch'd fled. Bulbasaur nudged his friend. Farfetch'd took no notice, he seemed to have been overcome with fear.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The trainer looked menacing. He was riding on a Charizard, looking at the pair, triumph gleaming in his eyes, "Two in the air, and I have neither of you in my Poké dex,"

The trainer drew a Pokeball from his pocket and another from within the depths of his bag. Before he had a chance to summon a Pokémon, however, the Charizard he was riding on suddenly drew a large breath and breathed flames at Farfetch'd.

Farfetch'd's eyes widened in shock before they closed. His wings stopped flapping. Before Bulbasaur had a chance to register what had just happened, they had started plummeting to the ground. The trainer's cry of rage had not reached his ears. He was concerned for Farfetch'd, why hadn't the idiot fled?

"Farfetch'd!" Bulbasaur shouted, trying to be heard over the rush of the wind in their ears," You idiot! Wake up! We'll die if we fall from this height, wake up!"

Farfetch'd still refused to wake up despite Bulbasaur's shouts. Finally giving up, Bulbasaur looked down at the ground below him and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the crash to come.

When he did come in contact with something, however, he was surprised to find that it was not the concrete ground he was expecting, but rather twigs and leaves that he found completely harmless. Opening his eyes he found that they were lying in a tree right on the edge of a concrete road. A few centimeters to the right and they would have been killed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bulbasaur grabbed Farfetch'd's wing and jumped off the tree, breaking Farfetch'd's fall. Positioning the unconscious Farfetch'd on his back so that he wouldn't fall off, Bulbasaur started running, taking in his surroundings.

They were in a small town, so there had to be a Pokémon Centre somewhere…

Bulbasaur smiled triumphantly as his eyes laid down on the Pokémon centre a few meters ahead. He started sprinting towards it, ignoring the stares of the townspeople he passed. Reaching the door he pushed it open with his nose.

Stepping inside he rushed up to a nurse and poked her with his nose. She looked down curiously and her lit up at the sight of Bulbasaur.

"Hi there, little guy," She said gently bending to talk to him, "Do you need something?"

Bulbasaur put on his be-cute-while-with-humans face and indicated Farfetch'd lying on his back. The nurse reached out and gently picked him up from Bulbasaur's back.

"Don't worry, sweetie, he'll be alright,"

Bulbasaur followed the nurse as she turned and took Farfetch'd to a healing bed.

"Oi, Bulb…" Farfetch'd voice floated down to him weakly. Bulbasaur looked up at him.

"What?"

"Go see your date…"

"What? No! I can't just leave you here, alone. When you feel better I'll take you home, I'll have apologize to Chikorita,"

"No… you mustn't keep a lady waiting, go…"

"Farfetch'd…"

"I can go home myself, I'll be fine, girls are sensitive… go to her…"

Bulbasaur hesitated before nodding. He turned and sprinted back the way he came. He panicked as he checked his watch; he was half an hour late.

**~(P)~**

Bulbasaur turned the final corner and approached the area he and Chikorita had agreed on meeting at. He wished he had just walked, it would have been alright if he was just 5 minutes late, it wouldn't have made a difference… This was confirmed when he walked up to Chikorita and her friend Vulpix. Chikorita looked like she had been crying. However, when Bulbasaur approached her, she put on a forced angry expression.

"Chikorita, I'm sorry…" Bulbasaur apologized, looking down in shame, "Something happened, I-"

"Forget it, OK?" Chikorita cried. Bulbasaur looked up, seeing Chikorita's hurt expression. He wished she was actually angry, seeing her sad face made Bulbasaur feel a thousand times guiltier.

Chikorita jumped off the bench abruptly and ran off, leaving Bulbasaur standing there stunned.

"Bulbasaur, turn around…" He heard Vulpix say behind him. He turned to face her, only to be slapped square in the face by the angry Pokémon.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Vulpix snarled angrily, "You're half an hour late and you don't even look decent!"

"Something happened, OK?" Bulbasaur retorted, rubbing his face.

"Something happened, my butt! What's so important that you would miss Chikorita's first ever date? She's got a fragile heart, and you just tore it in half!"

"My friend got hurt and I had to-"

"And you find this friend of yours more important than Chikorita?"

"Ye- Wait, no! I mean- I couldn't just abandon him, he was unconscious, I-"

"So? You like him so much more? Take HIM out on a date then!"

"This isn't going anywhere Vulpix!"

"No it isn't, the fact remains that you just tore apart a girl's fragile heart and you don't even care. She liked you! She really did!"

Without another word, Vulpix pushed Bulbasaur out of her way and rushed past him, trying to catch up to Chikorita.

**~(P)~**

Chikorita ran back into the forest where her cottage was. It had started raining, but the raindrops didn't fall nearly as fast as the tears she felt streaming down her face.

How could he? She thought he liked her. When he had asked her out on the date, she thought something was going to start between them, but then he had blushed and said '"Just as friends". Did he really not like her that much? Was he really so embarrassed to be seen with her that he had stood her up on her first ever date?

"Stupid Bulbasaur…" She sobbed.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see the trainer approaching up ahead of her.

"Chikorita, look out!" She heard Vulpix cry out behind her.

The warning came a second too late, Chikorita felt herself rising up into the air and sucked into a space enclosed space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *OK, I don't want this to be confusing. The levels and age are two different things, I just couldn't make it that they leveled up like once a year O_O **

**Whew, that took longer than I thought to write, hoped you enjoyed it xD**

**Review? Please? I love you.**


End file.
